Faint
by Loving-you-is-a-crime
Summary: "'Wait' He called out causing her to stop abruptly. She turned her head to the side, waiting for his command. 'Yes, Byakuya-sama' 'C... Can I see you again' He asked, abielt shyly. His hands clutch to fists around his hakama. 'It is your honor, if you to do so.' She let out a smile before disappearing from his sight. A smile broke out on his features." Byakuyaxoc Byakuya/oc
1. The Maid, The Noble

**"Faint"**

Summary: Let's replace Hisana for a person named... Honoka! She is the older sister of Rukia and lover of the Sixth Captain of the Gotei 13. She was in a state of comatose from the deep blow of a Grand Fisher. She was a part of the Gotei 13. She had finally awoken from her comatose state after all these decades, finding herself in the middle of the beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any pictures ( though I might've edited them ), they belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's and some other things that aren't mention in the anime.

* * *

_**Chapter one: The maid, the noble.**_

"Sorry Imouto..." A teenage-looking female frowned, tears glistening down her pale cheeks as she stared into the sleeping child in her arms. She placed the bundled child in front of a home and ran off without giving a glance back. She didn't want the guilt to take place that has already residing in her heart.

She didn't want to do this... but her little sister was best off to somewhere that could give survival. She couldn't care a child while surviving in the horrible conditions of this district. She knew she was selfish, abandoning her family for her own survival.

* * *

Years later...

She was cleaning the floorboards, a wet sponge in her hand. She slides the soapy sponge across the smooth wood, letting it absorb the invisible dirt from the floor. Lifting up the sponge, she dropped the sponge into the bucket of soapy water and sighed.

Now she has finished cleaning the floorboards in this side of the hallway...

She stood up, bending over to the bucket and slipped her fingers underneath the rims of the bucket for her to carry. She straighten up, hands holding the cleaning materials. She twisted her neck to stare out of the clean windows and to the beautiful sky.

It has been atleast a decade since she had abandoned her baby sister in District 78. She wondered if she had done the right thing. There are days where she is ashamed of calling herself a sibling to her sister for her choice. Then, there are days where she wondered if her sister is still surviving in that district and how she is doing over there. Will she ever see her younger sister again? She wouldn't mind if it is from afar, she just wanted to see her sister grow up and live life. She wouldn't dare to show her face to her younger sister with the choices she had made.

Suddenly, something - or rather someone had collided into her causing her to snap out of her thoughts. Soapy, uncleaned water splashed over her figure as she tumbled back onto the floor with someone landing in the space between her feet. Her onyx eyes widen at the situation that had placed upon her. The person that had collided into her is a noble!

The teenage male scowled at the wet spots on his rich clothing before he lifted his head up, his slate grey eyes brimming with anger meeting her painstricken onyx ones.

Feared of being punished by the noble, she immediately sat on her knees and let out a low bow despite being wet. Her wet, black strands of hair falling hovering over her unseen face; a few strands sticking onto her pale skin. Her hands were connected together were pressed on the ground with her face hovering over it, her back bending the lowest she can go.

"I apologize for my clumsiness." She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the worst.

Silence.

"You're forgiven. Just watch where you're going next time." The male grumbled, standing on his feet and stared down at the maid.

She lifted up her head, revealing her face to the teen. Her eyes showing relief.

"Thank you, Sir." She smiled gently up at the male, obviously relieved for being let off.

His grey orbs widen unnoticable at her smile, his stomach fluttering all of a sudden. His breath hitched before a small strip of pink appeared on his skin. He was awestruck at the beautiful maid in front of him, even though she is sticky wet with dirty, soapy water.

Her black, straight, drenched hair stopping a half-inch away from her shoulders, complimenting her heart-shaped face. There was several fringes sprawling across her forehead in a messy manner, but neat in a way. Her black hair had brought out her onyx eyes more. Her beautiful onyx orbs staring right into his own grey ones. Her pale, smooth skin contrasting her black hair and eyes.

"Sir, are you alright?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the right. The handsome male seem to be acting very quiet right now. And he is also giving her an uncomfortable stare. Is it because of the wet apparel she is wearing from the collision? She wouldn't blame him if he thinks she's disgusting at the moment because she would agree with him. Is he blushing? She blinked, staring at his red cheeks.

"I-I'm fine." He cursed mentally to himself for stuttering like an idiot. He's a noble for sake!

"Good. I'll be going now, Sir. I have to clean myself up and this place once again." She stood up, bowing to her waist before taking a hold of the materials in her arms. She straighten up and walked away.

"What is your name?" He blurted out, unable to keep the curiousity within himself. The young maid paused in her steps and slowly turned her body a bit, so she could smile at the noble.

"My name is Honoka, Sir. Is it alright for me to know the name of the noble that I'm in the presence of?" She asked, albeit quietly.

"Kuchiki, Byakuya." He replied, watching her turn around and walk away.

Meanwhile, the maid was innerly panicking as she walked into the servant headquarters to her room. She had met the Kuchiki Head's son and bumped to him nonetheless! Once she stepped into her room, she let out a long sigh and rummage through her drawer, changing her clothes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pointy steel blade popping out underneath her futon. She rushed over to it and pulled it out from beneath.

"I should be careful. I don't want anyone to see you." She murmered.

'You should. Maybe that's one of the reasons you should leave' A male voice snorted in her head.

A vein throbbed against her temple.

'Can you stop acting so rude? I won't have a place to go if I leave!' She frowned down at her zanpakuto.

'Ever heard of becoming a shinigami, Mistress?'

"..." She stood up, exhaling and walked over to the door. She had no answer to that remark. She doesn't know if she can become strong enough to become a shinigami. After all, she has no experience in fighting. She had only gain a zanpakuto spirit due to a hollow attack and in the moment of danger.

'I'm sorry, but I still need time for to answer that question.' She left the room, leaving a lone zanpakuto sword.

'Humph.'

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? I tried to make Byakuya in character, but at the same time not. He does act more like Toshiro when he's younger right? Right now, he's in his oldest teenage years in soul years anyways.


	2. Flowers hold meaning as much as words

**A/N:** Giving a shout-out to my first reviewer of "Faint", Dina Sana! Thank you ten times!

**Dina Sana:** Thank you. I plan to make her look a bit similar to Hisana, yet not. Rukia is supposed to be her sister. They are supposed to have some resemblence towards each other right?

* * *

**"Faint"**

Summary: Let's replace Hisana for a person named... Honoka! She is the older sister of Rukia and lover of the Sixth Captain of the Gotei 13. She was in a state of comatose from the deep blow of a Grand Fisher. She was a part of the Gotei 13. She had finally awoken from her comatose state after all these decades, finding herself in the middle of the beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any pictures ( though I might've edited them ), they belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's and some other things that aren't mention in the anime.

* * *

**Chapter two: Flowers hold meaning as well as words**

He wanted to see her again, so he sought out to find her by roaming around the Manor. He had looked all around in the mansion for her, but there wasn't a sign of her anywhere! Did she have a day off? Did something happened to her?

Frustrated, he went out to the garden to collect his thoughts.

Then, he saw her. He had finally found her. She was in the gardens, watering the flowers. His feet rooted against the ground as his slate grey orbs locked onto her form, mesmerized. She had bended slightly over the varieties of flowers, her hand wrapped around the leather hose. Water sprayed from the rim of the hose, hitting the flowers. What had made him feel mesmerized was the loving gaze she had on the flowers.

She had known Kuchiki Byakuya was standing there, feeling his reiatsu near her. Why is he here? Did he need something? Is it odd for a maid to tend the gardener's job? It's not her fault that she loves flowers as much as she loves the moon. Feeling his eyes on her side, she finally straighten up and switched the lever to cease the water from spraying out of the hose. She shifted her feet, turning her body to face the noble. He had possibly need her for something.

"Do you need something, Kuchiki-sama?" She asked after giving him a short bow to show her respect. His eyes widen for being spotted, his cheeks reddening.

"You don't have to call me that. You can just call me by my given name." He mumbled, slightly unpleased of how she is treating him as if she was a lower being. He was not god or king, so she shouldn't treat himself as such.

"I cannot do that, Sir. It would be inappropriate to call you, a noble with such equalty. I am, afterall, a mere lowly maid." She replied, firmly. The teen frowned deeply, not liking her words.

"You're not a lowly being. Although you're a maid, that does not mean you have to bow to my very feet. And I would insist it if you call me by my given name, it'll be confusing who you would address my family name to others who have the same name." He struggled to keep a scowl out of his face.

A small smile flitted across her face and let out a soft sigh. This person is really insistent for her to call him by his given name.

"Understood, but I'll only call you by your given name when we are alone, alright?" She offered.

"That is fine with me." He nodded, a smile threatening to crack across his face.

"Now, did you need something, Byakuya-sama?" She asked once again, his name rolling out of her tounge. It felt odd and new on her tounge, saying the young master's given name.

He felt butterflies fluttering around in his abdomen as pink painted his cheeks. He likes how she had called him by his given name.

What does he say? He could not say that he just wanted to see her and had looked all over for her. That just deemed as if he was following her, a mere maid. Suddenly, his hands were becoming clammy. His eyes averted to the flowers that had been watered, the water droplets on the greenery had made the flower more brighter than ever.

"Do you like tending the garden?" He decided to ask, having nothing else to say out of his mouth.

Startled, she blinked at the male in front of her. A warm smile spread across her face making the male's heart beat quickly.

"I do. They are such beautiful sights that I have landed on. They hold a lot of meaning of life and feelings. Byakuya-sama, do you like flowers?" She asked, her hand reaching out to the fallen pink petal of the cherry blossoms from the tree.

Flowers hold meaning as much as words. She had always seen flowers as if they were precious beings. They hold life just as others. Flowers are beautiful, never ugly. They are beautiful whether they are dangerous or not. But like every other creature, they soon die as they wilted away. It had also give her a calming effect causing her to rid of all of her worries at that moment.

"Yes..." He breath, his eyes watching her form. An exciting smile spread across her face as her eyes averted towards the male.

"That is interesting. It seems we have a common interest, Byakuya-sama." She beamed up at him causing him to turn his gaze away, pink sprinkling his features.

She stared closely at the blush that the teen was trying to fought down, a giggle abrupted out of her lips. The male snapped his head to her direction, his eyes widen slightly. Confusion was plastered on his handsome youthful face as he watched her giggle.

"You're so adorable, Byakuya-sama. I can see you blushing." She teased, feeling a bit comfortable around his presence.

"Quiet." He flushed, grumbling. He crossed his arms over his chest, glancing to the side, but at the corner of his eye; he watched her. The ends of his lips twitching upwards as she stifled her giggle. Then, her giggles ceased causing him to raise a brow, turning his head to her direction.

She let out a small gasp, looking out to the evening sky. It's time for her to help with dinner! She's late! She has been spending too much time with Byakuya-sama that she didn't notice the time.

Noticing her panic, the teen asked if there was something wrong.

"I have to get going. It is time for me to get inside and help dinner. I am thankful for your company, Byakuya-sama. Please excuse me." She bowed, hastily before swiftly walking away.

"Wait!" He called out causing her to stop abruptly. She turned her head to the side, waiting for his command.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama?"

"C... Can I see you again?" He asked, abielt shyly. His hands clutch to fists around his hakama.

"It is your honor, if you to do so." She let out a smile before disappearing from his sight.

A smile broke out on his features.

* * *

"Come back here, you insolent wrench!" A familiar voice shouted, outside of the Mansion.

A young maid stopped scrubbing the walls, ears perked up from the familiar voice. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She had never heard the young master curse before. It sounds like melody in her ears. She turned around, feeling two reiatsu heading towards her direction. One unfamiliar leading the familiar one. She had come to remember Kuchiki, Byakuya's reiatsu.

She turned her head over to the Kuchiki grounds, feeling the reiatsu's getting closer.

A blur went passed her causing her to blink in surprise. Then, another reiatsu stopped in front of the porch, bending over to catch his breath.

"Byakuya-sama?" She called.

He lifted up his head, turning his head to the owner of the voice before he jumped slightly in surprise. He didn't even feel her reiatsu!

"H-Honoka..." He blushed, straightening up. Feeling self-conscious, he shifted in his hakama.

"Your hair is down." She stalked towards him after placing the sponge down near the bucket.

His feet stayed rooted to the ground when she got close to him, the heat in the air around her had lowered the temperature. His face redden when she closed the distance between them, her hand reaching around behind him.

She lifted up few strands of his hair, pressing them lightly inbetween her delicate fingers.

Her eyes sparkled at the beautiful, silky hair. It's so pretty. She wonders if the noble would be alright with her touching his hair without permission. She doesn't know how to get her own hair silky and shiny like his. Maybe it's because he's a noble that they have to do all means make his hair silky and shiny.

"You look even more handsome with it down." She smiled up at him causing him to froze in shock. Red painted over his body as his heart pumped harder and quicker as ever.

"Ara? Byakuya-boo has a crush?" A voice cut in, breaking the moment between two young souls.

'Byakuya-boo?' The maid blinked, turning her gaze to the male in front of her before looking at the busty tanned woman, whose on top of the roof.

The male pulled away from the maid, his face reddening before he glared at the newcomer.

"Y-You!" He shouted, pointing at her.

The tanned woman was busty, curves easily shown with her clothes sticking onto her. Dark hair, looking more like a purple, was short; up to her chin. Several strands of her dark hair was sticking out, making her look more like a feline. Her grey eyes were filled with mischieviousness.

The newcomer appeared behind the maid, her tanned arm wrapped around her small shoulder.

"E-Eh?" Honoka was surprised, the unfamiliar reiatsu she sensed earlier had appeared behind her when she was right on top of the roof earlier!

"What's your name, the one who caught Byakuya-boo's interest?" The tanned woman asked, grinning. A pink strip appeared on her pale skin, her onyx orbs turning to the blushing male whose glaring at the woman.

Feeling as if this was an important person because there is no way a maid could get away from calling the Kuchiki heir 'Byakuya-boo' and defying him.

"U-Um... Honoka, My Lady." The maid bowed, though she did not pull away from the woman's grasp; so she was bowing towards no one.

"Ohh, Faint huh? Well, I'm Shihouin, Yoruichi. Please to meet you!" The woman introduced herself with a grin.

"Please to meet you." She smiled shyly up at the woman. Somehow, this woman made her feel so small! Especially when she took a glance at her chest area... Compared to hers, which is barely a B-cup; this woman is like a D-cup or something like that!

"Hey, let go of her you insolent werecat!" The male teen yelled, reaching over to the pair and pulled the maid out of the tanned woman's grasp. He pulled the maid close to his own body, not realizing his own actions.

"Ooh, jealous I see." She nodded, talking her thoughts outloud on purpose. A smirk threatening at the ends of her lips.

"S-Shut up!" He bellowed, releasing his grip on the maid.

* * *

"Byakuya-boo, you let your hair down." The tanned woman stated in surprise, standing in front of a frowning teen.

"What's wrong with that? Atleast, I don't have to deal with you taking away my ribbon!" The male teen scowled.

"Is it because of that cute maid that I've seen you with?" The woman teased.

"... Leave me alone, you werecat!" He flushed, a vein throbbing on his temple. She had interrupted him on his research. He had to figure out the meaning in most flowers, so he could get one for a certain maid... He wanted to make the maid happy. Making her smile at him everyday she sees him.

"Byakuya-boo, I think you should give her a crocus." The tanned woman suggested with a grin, leaning over his shoulder to look at the flowers and the contents.

"No way! Why should I listen to you?!" He scowled. The tanned woman sighed, turning the pages until it stopped to the page of the meaning of the crocus flower. A smirk appeared on her face when she looks at the thoughtful expression on the teenage boy when he read the contents.

"... Don't think I'll still listen to you." He sniffed, shutting the book close and walked away, leaving the book on the table and the smirking female.

She folded her arms underneath her bossom. She knew he was going to buy it soon. No doubt.

A day later, he was holding a banquet of crocus and stalked towards the garden where the maid is tending. Other servants and nobles were spread around also, doing their daily activities. He ignored them, proceeding to stalk towards his target.

Sensing his reiatsu, the young maid paused her watering and turned around to face the owner of the reiatsu. She wasn't surprise seeing him in the garden, but what she was surprise was the banquet of crocus in his arms! You don't see a hot-tempered teen carrying such beautiful flowers.

"Eh? Bya- erm Kuchiki-sama, good evening. Do you need me with a task?" She asked after giving him a deep bow. There were audience around, so she must treat him with higher respect than usual.

"Here." He shoved the banquet of crocus towards her face gaining surprise expressions from the souls who are watching it. And the person whose given it. His head was turned to the side, hiding his light blush. He knew he wasn't really polite and noble about it, but he was nervous!

Her onyx eyes widen and a blush covered her cheeks. Was he going to give the beautiful flowers to her? A mere maid? She dropped the hose, pointing her finger at her chest.

"F-For me?" She stammered. Her heart hammering against her chest.

"Yeah." He mumbled, his face red.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-sama." She smiled gently up at the male, taking the banquet from his hand and bowed deeply. Warmth flood through her body as she took the lilac-colored flowers in her arms.

"It's my pleasure." He mumbled before flashstepping away, leaving a shocked audience and a blushing onyx-eyed maid.

'Byakuya-sama...' She smiled gently down at the banquet of flowers.

A pair of golden eyes had watched the whole scene before it disappeared in a blur.

* * *

Glares were on the figure of the young maid with onyx-orbs and black short hair, but she ignored them. Why care about their opinions when she does not know them and vice versa? Are they still shocked to see their young master giving her a banquet of flowers a week ago?

Ever since a week ago when he had given her a banquet of crocus, the teen would give her a flower each day they meet each other in the garden. It had made the onyx-eyed female content with his thoughtfulness and kindness. In return, she would let him rant and ramble his problems and days. One time, she had given him a peck on the cheek feeling the need to tease him. It was utterly adorable at the sight of his face after her kiss.

But, servants and nobles began to suspect them. Watching her every move, glaring at her form when no one is watching, treating her lowly and disrespect. She ignored it all. All she cared about was another meeting in the gardens with Byakuya-sama. She had started to grow attached to him, but was worried for his reputation.

She hummed, walking towards her room. She was holding a flower in her hand. The flower was white, the edges of soft petals violet. The multiple layers of petals making it look like an upside down dress.

Someone pushed her against the wall of the servants headquarters causing her back to hit the wall harshly.

"Ow..." She mumbled, placing her hand on her shoulder. This woman have such strong arms. She rubbed her shoulder before glancing up at the suspect.

"Please don't bother with Kuchiki-sama anymore. You are just a mere maid while Lord Byakuya is a noble, a higher status than us." One of the maids stated, standing inbetween three maids and the onyx-eyed maid.

A frown slid across her lips. The maid is right, but Byakuya told her that we were all equal. Even she believed that everyone is equal whether your in a higher status or not. And no one would dare say that rudely unless... They are...

"Are you jealous?" She asked, flatly.

"What?!" The maid screeched, eyes blazing darkly. The three maids behind her shifted in their hakama, feeling uncomfortable with the situation. They had to come along with their friend since she had ordered them to.

"We will not treat you special just because Lord Byakuya favors you." The fuming maid noticed the gillyflower in the onyx-eyed maid's hands before smirking.

Following her gaze, it had led her onyx orbs to her favorite flower. The gillyflower. What is the woman smirking about? Is she possibly going to take-

Then, the gillyflower was snatched away from her hands causing her to gasp and glanced up at the smirking woman. Anger was starting to bubble within her chest.

"Please return it to me." The onyx-eyed female said, calmly. Her hands were on her sides, clutching into fists against her hakama. How dare that woman act so sly and sneaky like this! Such a coward.

"Was this what Lord Byakuya gifted you? A flower that is more beautiful than you, a lowly being?"

"Return it to me." She repeated, abeilt harshly. Suddenly, the temperature in the halls had lowered causing some shivers on the three maids behind the 'leader'.

"M-Minako-sama, I think y-you should stop..." One of the maids suggested, quietly.

"Quiet Maki. I am talking here." The woman, Minako, hissed to her 'friend'. Minako turned back to the onyx-eyed female.

"Did you know that I am a noble? Though I'm a lesser noble, but it is higher than you. A lowly rat, who has no chance with Lord Byakuya. I became a maid and threw away my status so I can get close to Lord Byakuya. But you, you broke my chance when you met him!"

"I don't care." The onyx-eyed female gritted, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You don't deserve such beautiful flower that can outlook your ugliness." Minako threw the flower to the floorboard and crushed it underneath her sandal.

"Stop!" Anger bursts out of her chest, releasing a huge amount of reiatsu from her body. The whole mansion's temperature had gone down, making the air chilly with frost.

"W-What is this?" Minako fell onto her knees, overpowered by the strong reiatsu near her. The other maids also had fallen onto their knees, shaking in fear and cold.

Honoka rushed over to the withered flower, scooping it over her palm as she examined it. Tears threatening from her eyes, but she held them back. Byakuya had tried his best to search this flower, just for her. There was not many gillyflowers in Soul Society, yet he manages to find one. Though all of his work had been in vein. Just because of a jealous woman!

Footsteps were drumming against the floorboards, getting louder each step when it finally stopped to its destination.

"What is going on here?" A voice boomed causing the four fallen maids to flinch. The onyx-eyed maid took a deep breath and stood up, concealing her reiatsu. Her calm mask slipped over her panicking expression. The maids could finally move, the pressure on them disappeared.

Honoka bowed down to the ground, greeting the current head of the house.

"Lord Kuchiki."

The other maids followed her example though one maid glared out of the corner of her eye towards the onyx-eyed female.

"Stand up." He commanded and the maids complied.

"Did you need something, Lord Kuchiki?" Minako asked, politely.

"All of you come with me." He ordered, turning on his heels and walked off to a direction. The maids followed, but one was lagging behind.

Honoka tucked the withered flower in the pocket of her hakama, a frown flitted across her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Review for more~! I hope you guys had enjoyed it. Happy Thanksgiving~


	3. Even Little Things Matter to You

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, I've been neglecting my fanfics lately and I've been stressing out so much, so sorry!

**Dina Sana:** I will try my best -smiles-

**Lin is Amazing:** Thank you. I'll try my best to update as I can

**Guest:** Thank you. Yeah, I'm planning how strong/potentional she has. I don't want her to become a Mary-sue...

**LeoInuyuka:** Thank you. I'll try my best.

* * *

**"Faint"**

Summary: Let's replace Hisana for a person named... Honoka! She is the older sister of Rukia and lover of the Sixth Captain of the Gotei 13. She was in a state of comatose from the deep blow of a Grand Fisher. She was a part of the Gotei 13. She had finally awoken from her comatose state after all these decades, finding herself in the middle of the beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor any pictures (though I might've edited them), they belong to their respective owners. I only own my OCS and some other things that aren't mention in the series.

* * *

**Chapter three: Even Little things matter to you**

Most of the Kuchiki members and elders were sitting into two separate lanes with the the current Kuchiki head sitting in front of the four maids. The three followers of the lesser noble, Minako, had lowered their bow deeply to the ground where the nose were barely touching the floors. Their eyes were full of shame and fear. Minako was sitting up, her knees tucking underneath her bottom. Her head up high as if she was a higher status of any other nobles.

Honoka was silently seething, angered by the ex-noble's previous actions. Though she was holding a calm mask that hides her negative feelings. She avoided the curious, worried gaze the young Kuchiki; whose amongst the other members.

"What is exactly going on? The temperature in the manor had become chilly. Frosts were forming in some places. There was a lot of complaints. Shouts were heard from the servants headquarters. I would like to know the truth."

"Lord Kuchiki, my friends and I have been walking towards our rooms when Hanaro here, pushed me against the wall." Minako started, gesturing her arm towards the maid beside her.

"It's Honoka." The onyx-eyed maid corrected, coolly.

"I simply don't care what your name is. You have used violence onto me without a reason at all! Raising your reiyouku whenever I tried to fight back!" The ex-noble maid's voice raised, her lies tasting on her tounge.

Onyx-eyes narrowed at the riduculous lies the ex-noble had made.

"I beg your pardon, but I believe you should silence your tounge of lies." Honoka interjected, causing a gasp emitted from the woman's mouth.

"Lord Kuchiki, I believe you have been lied to. The true story was the maids, particularly Hinagiku-san, had threaten me. I had tolerated it at first until she had done something unforgivable." Her onyx-eyes narrowed and her lips formed into a grim line.

"And what is the reason they had threaten you, if what you are telling is true?" One of the elders asked.

"... I cannot say." She answered, a small frown on her face. She didn't want to break the bond between Byakuya-sama and herself. She had enjoyed his visits although she does not know if she is infatuated with him.

"Lord Kuchiki, Honoka-san is telling the truth." One of Minako's followers blurted out. Her eyes staring down at the floor boards, trying to ignore the burning gaze of her friend.

"But she has no right to form a relationship with your grandson other than servant and master! I had told her to position herself in her rightful place, a lowly maid." Minako cut in.

"I see..." Ginrei mused, everyone waited for his next words. The head of the Kuchiki manor turned his gaze on his grandson, whose staring at Honoka with concern grey orbs.

"Hinagiku, I believe you have not been permitted to do such. There is no need to be involve with a relationship between commoner and noble." Ginrei stated; murmers bursts among the members, especially the elders. His grandson's eyes widen in relief, a small unnoticable smile laying across his lips.

"That's absurb! Nobles and Commoners should stay away from each other, there's a distinct boundaries between the two!"

"Yes. Just kick her out of the Kuchiki manor and this incident will be gone in an instant."

"Silence!"

Everyone quieted.

"I do not want to hear any more outbursts. Honoka will not be punished nor kicked out of the manor. Hinagiku will also stay away from Honoka and vice versa, understood?"

There was a few protests, but snapped closed when they felt the pressure in the air thicken by a reikyoukai.

"Now everyone, meeting is adjourned." The Kuchiki head declared and everyone stood up, clammering about.

"Honoka, stay here." Ginrei commanded when the maid was about to walk out of the room with the Kuchiki heir.

"Kuchiki-sama, please go on ahead of me. Do not worry." Honoka smiled, trying to reassure her friend whose looking back at her with concern in his eyes.

After the last few elders left with reluctants, giving the onyx-eyed maid the evil eyes once they stepped out of the room; it had only left her with the head of the Kuchiki manor. Her hands were clutched around each other, wringing them. Her onyx orbs staring at her feet with nervousness waivering from her form.

"Come sit." He ordered, his wise eyes pointing at the cushion in front of him. She obliged, sitting hesitantly on the velvet cushion. She lied her small hands onto her lap, waiting patiently for the elder to talk.

"You have potential." He stated causing her to blink in confusion.

"Eh?" She tilted her head, a few strands of her black hair slipping out of her bun.

"You have potential to become a shinigami." He repeated. Onyx orbs widen in surprise, hands slightly curled. She felt nervous, her stomach churned.

"I..."

"You have a zanpakuto." He interjected.

She immediately stood up, shock and dread shaking her body. Her wide onyx orbs staring down at the calm elder with a hint of coldness.

"Sit down." He said, calmly.

"Ah... I apologize for my sudden action." She flushed, sitting back down.

"Do you think I have not noticed? I began to be suspicious of you due to the small reiyouku you have within you. I have guards and some of my officers to give me a report on you from day and night. I was waiting for you to confirm my suspicions and it seems you are suitable to be a shinigami. I have decided to send you off to Shino academy that my grandson is soon graduating."

"Lord Kuchiki, I don't want to enter Shino Academy. I want to stay as a maid in the Kuchiki manor." She objected.

"I understand you still have the will to serve the Kuchiki manor, but that is not the only reason for you to stay is it?" His wise grey orbs connected with onyx orbs.

"..." She turned her head to the side, losing contact with the elder.

"You have feelings for my grandson, am I wrong?"

Snapping her head to his direction, eyes widen before it return to its normal size.

"... Honestly, I do develop some feelings towards Kuchiki-sama. I love his stubborn, arrogant, gentle, honest personality though he hides a few secrets within himself." Honoka replied, confidently with her head up high.

"I see..." A small twinkle glinted in his old grey orbs.

"It would be a waste for you to throw away your potential to stay in your position. What are your thoughts of staying here in the Manor, still as a maid; but attend the Shino Academy during most of the daytime?"

"I want to have some time to gather my thoughts."

"That is fine. I will give you a weeks time. Until then, you will continue your daily duties." He dismissed before she left the room, her mind wandering off.

* * *

"Miss Honoka, Lord Kuchiki has called for you." A maid called out, knocking on the door of the said girl's room.

Surprise evident on her face, she began to feel uneasy. Reflex. She thinks she might either be fired, doing something horrible, or become a messenger. She didn't want any of the first two, but she knew she wouldn't be a messenger since someone at the current moment it messenging her for the lord.

She slide the screen door, revealing the Head of the Kuchiki manor. He was sitting on the cushion, a brown table sitting in front of him. A tea set placed on the small table.

"Sit down." The voice rumbled through the room, his grey old eyes pointing at the cushion sat across from him.

She noddled, scuttling towards the cushion and took her seat, her back straighten with prim. She bowed to the ground, waiting for her employer to say something.

"You get up now, child."

Hearing his calm, soothing voice; she sat up and waited patiently for his order.

"Yes, Lord Kuchiki?"

"Have you figure out your answer?"

"Ah..." A frown set on her face, she furrowed her brows in thoughtfulness.

The wise elder waited patiently, taking a sip out of his teacup. He watched the young soul out of the corner of his eye. It was obvious she had not thought about her choices after their talk.

Should she get stronger with her zanpakuto? Or should she continue working on her daily work and tasks without any improvement with her strength and power?

"I will agree." She firmly decided.

If she became stronger, she will be able to protect her loved ones and employers.

Especially him...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, if it's not good. I didn't proofread it since I'm busy and under stress. Please don't expect me to update it quickly, I'm trying the best as I can.


End file.
